Elemental Combat
The ability to utilize elemental forces in combination of physical combat. Technique of Elemental Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called * Elemental Fighting Style * Bending Arts * Elemental Martial Arts * Yosojutsu Capabilities Users who posses Elemental Manipulation or its sub-powers and have learned to infuse their preexisting combat styles with the elements they control. Applications *Elemental Exoskeleton *Elemental/Energy Generation *Elemental/Energy Infusion *Enhanced Combat Variations * Aerokinetic Combat ** Kenokinetic Combat ** Neon Combat ** Nephokinetic Combat * Benzinikinetic Combat * Electrokinetic Combat * Ergokinetic Combat * Geokinetic Combat ** Crystallokinetic Combat ** Ferrokinetic Combat ** Hyalokinetic Combat ** Koniokinetic Combat ** Magma Combat ** Psammokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Combat ** Cryokinetic Combat *** Frigokinetic Combat * Ionikinetic Combat * Nitikinetic Combat * Photokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Combat ** Hagio-Pyrokinetic Combat ** Kolasi-Pyrokinetic Combat ** Umbra-Pyrokinetic Combat * Scintillakinetic Combat * Serqekinetic Combat * Typhokinetic Combat * Umbrakinetic Combat Associations *Atmokinetic Combat *Combat Merging *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Constructs Limitations * Elemental Immunity/Elemental Negation * May be limited to single element at a time until training can be done. * May need to be around the element in order for the power to be successfully executed. * Requires combat knowledge. Known Users Gallery File:Bending.png|Roku (Avatar:The Last Airbender) displays his mastery of the four elements. Esdeath.jpg|Esdeath's (Akame Ga Kill) Demon Extract has immense ice powers, allowing her to freeze space-time, create army of ice warriors and generate a massive ice storms that can freeze an entire continent to death. Nami Kusunoki's Ice Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) creating claws of ice that compliment her martial arts skills. Elemental Combat by Black Lighting & Killer Frost.JPG|Black Lighting vs. Killer Frost (DC Comics) Cryokinetic Combat by Captain Cold.jpg|Captain Cold (DC Comics) AokijiOnIce.jpg|Aokiji (One Piece) ate the Hie Hie no Mi allowing him to create and manipulate ice in various forms... File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_Ice_Block_Partisan.gif|...create ice spear by freezing the air... File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_ice_time.gif|...and turn living beings into popsicles with his Ice Time technique. Redhawk.gif|Whenever he is in Gear Second and infuses his arm with Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to ignite his arm in flames, creating his powerful Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. Big mom weather.PNG|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can summon living sun named Prometheus and a thundercloud called Zeus... Linlin storm.jpg|...allowing her to generate massive waves of fire and lightning. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using Hiken to create a powerful fire blast, plowing through a fleet of Baroque Works Billions ships. Akainu wounds Whitebeard.gif|Thanks to the power of Magu Magu no Mi, Akainu (One Piece) can use and create a variety of devastating magma attacks. Laser Generation by Kizaru.gif|Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) can fire photon energy beams from his fingertips or feet with extreme accuracy and precision. Ice_Exoskeleton_by_Ghiaccio.jpg|Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) using his Stand, White Album which takes the form of armor that can freezes everything around him... Ice Armor by Ghiaccio.jpg|...even Guido Mista's guided bullets. Elementalist H.png|Elementalist (Valkyrie Crusade) Elemental Combat by Static and Hotstreak.gif|Static vs. Hotstreak (DCAU) Electric Blast by Livewire.gif|Livewire's (DCAU) tender touch. Mei Terumī - Yōton Yōkai no Jutsu.gif|Mei Terumī (Naruto) using Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu/Lava Release: Melting Apparition to melt Sasuke. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Ninjutsu Category:Science Powers Category:Infusion Category:Combat Powers Category:Elemental Combat Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries